Double Life
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: A twist on the X-Over. Jeremy discovers something that makes him do something horrible. Okay... Maybe I'm giving to much away. Please R&R!
1. Til Death do We Part

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Code Lyoko or Remember Me. All rights go to their respective owners. Code Lyoko is owned and produced by Canal J and France 3. Remember Me was written by Christopher Pike and published by Simon Pulse in 2010. _**VIOLATORS OF THE COPYRIGHT OF ONE OR BOTH OF THE STORIES WILL BE PROSECUTED! **_ _**All Rights Reserved**_. **Published originally to Google Drive but is private, follow me on Google+ (codelyokowriter) and gain insider information on what I am currently writing, my interests, my favorite pairings, stories, and more!**_Please do not copy and paste this or any of my stories without my permission!_

I leaned on the balcony railing and stared off into the horizon. _How cool would it be, _I began to think, _if I could create my own light that sustains itself and give it to Aelita?_ So what if I was blonde with a purple patch in it. So what if I had a crush on Aelita, even though she didn't have a crush on me, or even showed she liked me as more than a friend in the slightest way. So what if I was a bit 'Odd'? I chuckled at my little joke, but quickly frowned. Oh, who was I trying to change reality for besides myself?

Suddenly, I found myself tumbling through the air and towards the ground, though I never remember being pushed or jumping. Then, it all stopped and I found myself staring at the starry night sky. _I could gaze at the stars forever, _I thought. One person was holding my hand and crying, one was just crying, and another was frantically speaking into a phone. I fought myself as my eyelids slid shut. I barely got out, "Tell Aelita, I love her," before I went under and into darkness...

Please Read and Review! If I get some good reviews, I may continue writing this Cross-Over. If you have any comments, questions, corrections for this story, suggestions for this or other stories, or just want to say 'Hi!', drop me a PM or email me at codelyokowriter 

I am ALWAYS open minded and in desperate need of new ideas! I may not always write some of your suggestions, but I will try to write most of the suggestions. I do not play favorites! Just because you don't see you suggestion written into one of my chapters, does not mean I do not like it! In fact it may be quite the opposite. It may be that I love it but need to wait for the right time to put it into one of my chapters or stories.


	2. The Other Side

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Code Lyoko or Remember Me. All rights go to their respective owners. Code Lyoko is owned and produced by Canal J and France 3. Remember Me was written by Christopher Pike and published by Simon Pulse in 2010. _**VIOLATORS OF THE COPYRIGHT OF ONE OR BOTH OF THE STORIES WILL BE PROSECUTED! All Rights Reserved**_. **Published originally to Google Drive but is private, follow me on Google+ (codelyokowriter) and gain insider information on what I am currently writing, my interests, my favorite pairings, stories, and more!**_Please do not copy and paste this or any of my stories without my permission!_

When I came to, I was lying in my bed at Kadic. I sat up and bumped my head against the wall. I began to tell myself that it was just a dream, but that all changed when I looked around. "Sam? I must have hit my head harder than I thought? Or am I... NO! I... I... I can't be..." I sobbed. Sam and Antea walked over to me and put their hands on me, trying to soothe me. "I'm dead... I was at a party and I don't know exactly what happened, but I know I fell about five stories... I'm dead, with no more life..."

Sam spoke up, "Contrary to what you currently think, you still can have more life. It's just up to the big one to decide when you get that chance. Oh, and your wish, 'to give a light that sustains itself to Aelita'? You can do that now! You can materialize a light for her!"

"And can I materialize myself to a degree, I would suppose?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" she replied. Sam perked up. "XANA's at it again! Let's go!" I followed her right through walls, cars, windows, and landscape. We finally arrived at the factory and I went down to the scanners. Franz was there sitting at the computer. I figured out that since Jeremy hadn't arrived yet, Franz was going to virtualize me on Lyoko. I virtualized in the desert sector and immediately went to work on XANA's monsters, seeing how they couldn't see me. When I had destroyed about 2/3rds of the monsters, two things happened almost simultaneously. One, the monsters started firing at random, and two, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich virtualized. I quickly took care of the rest, before my friends could draw their weapons, much less, get hurt.

Aelita was stunned, but alert for trickery. My friends had been prepared to fight, but I had taken care of the monsters before they had a chance to draw. The best part was, they still couldn't see me. I chuckled, made myself semi-transparent ,and landed slowly and lightly in front of them. Their facial expressions were ones of fear. "So," I began while looking at my nails with a bored face, "you going to deactivate the tower?" I grinned, but it quickly turned to fear when I looked up.

Ulrich, katanas drawn, was charging at me. I quickly did several tumbles backward and flipped away from the tower. Ulrich followed carefully, suspecting treachery by XANA. My face turned from fear and concentration to dread and fear as I realized I would almost certainly have to devirtualize Ulrich if I was to stop him. I quickly racked my brain for a way not to devirtualize him. I found one that I hoped would work. Ulrich had told me a secret to me when I was still alive, that I was not to utter unless he needed confirmation on who I actually was. I quickly spoke up, "Ulrich? You really want to look like the hero and savior for Yumi, do you not?" Ulrich's eyes widened mid swing, and I quickly disarmed and rammed him into the ground.

Yumi drew her fans seeing Ulrich get disarmed , and circled until she cut me off from the tower. "Go Aelita!" She shouted. Aelita quickly ran towards the tower. I allowed Yumi to cut me off and I flipped backwards off of Ulrich. Yumi's eyes followed me. She watched as I allowed Aelita to run for the tower.

Aelita entered the tower, deactivated it, and came back out in a rush. By the time she came back out, I was invisible and only my voice could still be heard.

"I am in front of, behind, above, and below you. I am your guardian angel." I chuckled again. "Your cat-like guardian angel."

At this, Yumi and Aelita broke down. I made my appearance semi-transparent in mid-air again, but just hovered, right in front of them, and made a ball of yarn to play with. "Maybe you should look straight forward and up." I suggested to them. I was on my side just toying with a ball of yarn that floated with me in mid-air. When they saw me floating in mid-air, they uttered exclamations of joy and wonder.

"Odd..." Aelita's eyes shone in wonder, amazement, joy, and... Was that, possibly, love? It was, because just as I rotated and touched ground, (and I should have been expecting this) I got tackled by Aelita. Luckily for Aelita, I saw her jump and adjusted how physically transparent I was. Next thing I knew, we were rolling on the ground. When we stopped, we were kissing each other feverishly, like we couldn't get enough of each other. Suddenly, she punched me! I winced in mock pain.

"I guess I deserved that, though, nothing hurts me anymore..." I informed her.

"Oui, you did, but je t'aime, bizarre!" Aelita exclaimed to me in an excited whisper.

"Je t'aime aussi, princesse." I replied. Happy for once, we just held each other tight and wished that we never had to let go of each other.

Oui = Yes

je t'aime, bizarre = I love you, Odd

Je t'aime aussi, princesse = Love you too, princess

Please Read and Review! If I get some good reviews, I may continue writing this Cross-Over. If you have any comments, questions, corrections for this story, suggestions for this or other stories, or just want to say 'Hi!', drop me a PM or email me at codelyokowriter 

I am ALWAYS open minded and in desperate need of new ideas! I may not always write some of your suggestions, but I will try to write most of the suggestions. I do not play favorites! Just because you don't see you suggestion written into one of my chapters, does not mean I do not like it. In fact it may be quite the opposite. It may be that I love it but need to wait for the right time to put it into one of my chapters or stories.


End file.
